memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. 4. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked or you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 5. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 6. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 7. No slang on random pages. 8. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 9. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account before editing. If you are an admin you don't have to ask. 10. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 11. Don’t lie to any users. 12. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 13. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins. 14. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted). 15. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 16. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own. 17. Before you make anyone a Chat Moderator or Administrator, you have ask a Administrator first and then you can make someone a chat mod or a admin. 18. Don't argue with administrators. And if you don't respect the rules? * IN THE CHAT # low level (X): blocked for 1 day or for 1 week # medium-low level (XX): blocked for 1 month # medium level (XXX): blocked for 3 months # medium-high level (XXXX): blocked for 1 year # high level (XXXXX): blocked forever * IN THE WIKI # low level (X): blocked for 1 week # medium-low level (XX): blocked for 1 month # medium level (XXX): blocked for 3 months # medium-high level (XXXX): blocked for 1 year # high level (XXXXX): blocked forever (You can be locked both in the wiki that is chatting in some cases. The level of punishment may be different.) Badge Badge hoarding is forbidden. Badge hoarding is when a user makes nonconstructive edits in order to receive a specific badge. Any user who does so will be blocked for a period of time. Edit Wars Do not edit war. Once your edit has been reverted twice, you are to make a compromise on the talk page of that certain article or on the opposing users message wall. Never edit war with an ADMIN under any circumstances. Category:Browse Category:Policies and guidelines